Adventures of Obsidian: A Pokemon Story
by Lmnog
Summary: The plot is set 15 years after Ash started out on his journey to be a pokemon master. It stars a young trainer called Obsidian who is dreaming the exact same thing, he just doesnt know where to begin...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventures of Obsidian**_

_**Part 1**_

"_15 years have passed since the famed pokemon master Ash Ketchum set out on his adventure." the TV said._

"_15 years ago, Ash was just a 10 year old boy who had a dream to one day become the world's best pokemon master. Through years of training, intense battles, and many struggling situations, he achieved this goal and is now the best pokemon master that this world has ever seen." _

"_Aw c'mon, I'm not that good." Ash said._

"_Here is the pokemon master himself! Ash, do you have any inspiring words for all of our junior trainers out there?"_

"_Have faith in your pokemon. Treat them like family, not like tools. Always be there for them even through thick and thin. Every pokemon I have ever caught has just been another addition to my expanding family and I care for each and every one of them. Follow these rules and you may someday be a great pokemon master like me!" _

_As the young pokemon trainer Obsidian gazed upon his television listening to the broadcast, his mother cried out to him._

"_Obsidian!" His mother yelled._

"_What is it mom?" _

"_Breakfast is ready!"_

"_Can it wait? I'm watching my favorite show!"_

"_It will be on again honey!"_

_Obsidian grunted and turned off the TV. He looked around his room filled with a Noctowl clock next to his small twin size bed with a Larvitar pillowcase and Pikachu blankets. _

_His room was filled with posters from famous pokemon trainers and some of his favorite pokemon. Hanging over his bed was a picture of pokemon master Ash Ketchum holding his dear friend Pikachu. Obsidian changed out of his Walrein pajamas and headed downstairs for breakfast._

"_Good morning sweetie." His mother said, "Hey, I need you to go into town for some things for dinner."_

"_Are you crazy?" Obsidian exclaimed with his mouth full of cereal, "There are a bunch of wild pokemon on the way there!"_

"_Don't worry. I talked to Professor Elm and he said that it is totally safe this time of year. Besides, I'll let you bring Mightyena just in case."_

"_Fine." He sighed_

_The cool breeze of New Bark Town greeted Obsidian as he walked out of his house but was cut off by his childhood friend Jade._

"_Hey! Where you off to man?" Jade exclaimed. As he walked up with a fedora and a green jacket with a poke ball on the back._

"_My mom is sending me off into town to get some groceries."_

"_I hope you realize that there are many pokemon on the way."_

"_Yeah I know. That's why I'm bringing Mightyena."_

"_When are you going to get a real pokemon and not just some pet?"_

"_Look who's talking smart guy!"_

"_Anyways I have to go. Catch you later!"_

_Jade ran off to his house right next to Elm's Lab._

"_C'mon boy!" Obsidian called to his pet Mightyena._

_Mightyena looked up and gave a great big yawn._

_Obsidian mounted his bike and took off to Cherrygrove City._

_About half-way to the city, Obsidian began to get the feeling he was being followed._

_Mightyena started to growl._

"_You feel it too?" Obsidian asked._

_Obsidian stopped pedaling and looked around. Nothing. The feeling was gone and Mightyena stopped growling._

_Obsidian gave one last look and then took off again towards the city not noticing the small black silhouette just a few feet behind him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of Obsidian**

**Part 2**

Obsidian arrived in Cherrygrove and was greeted by an old man.

"Hello there young fellow," he said, " What brings you here?"

"I'm doing an errand for my mom. She needs me to get some things at the store for dinner."

"Ok. Let me show you where it is."

The two walked around the city with Mightyena trailing right behind them.

After a while, they reached the general store and each said goodbye.

In the store, Mightyena immediately sniffed out the Pokemon treats and started begging.

"We got treats back home." Obsidian said, "Just wait until we get back."

Mightyena dipped his head.

Obsidian soon got everything his mother asked for and went to check out.

"Oh, is this your pokemon?" the cashier asked.

"Oh no, he is just our family pet. He is really strong though."

"Kids your age usually get their first pokemon by now."

"I know but I just don't really like any of the choices over at Professor Elm's"

"Why is that?"

"When I had to choose which one I wanted, they all started attacking me."

"Ouch! Were you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. But my friend Jade got the Chikorita afterwards and it just cuddled up to him."

"I'm sorry but I've got other customers. Have a good day."

Obsidian collected the groceries and went outside to grab his bike. He pedaled off with Mightyena right next to him and the thought of his first pokemon in his mind. He was thinking of maybe a Mewtwo or a Darkrai.

He kept pedaling home thinking of this when he heard something chilling. The cry of a small animal.

Mightyena started to growl. Obsidian put down his bike.

"Lead the way." Obsidian ordered.

They headed off into the trees. The sounds kept getting louder and louder.

They arrived at the source of all the noise. A Larvitar that wasn't even 3 months old, was being attacked by a bunch of Pidgeys.

"Mightyena! Use Shadow Claw!"

Mightyena slashed at the Pidgeys knocking two of them away but there were at least twenty of them.

The Pidgeys started going for Larvitar again but Obsidian knocked them out of the way with a stick and grabbed Larvitar. Larvitar was crying and his left eye was bleeding.

"Mightyena! Go for another Shadow Claw!"

Mightyena slashed at them again, this time knocking four of them out. Now the Pidgeys started going after Mightyena. The clawing and scratching made Mightyena collapse.

"Mightyena!"

Obsidian set Larvitar down next to a tree and went to help Mightyena.

He grabbed another stick and started swinging it at the Pidgeys. Some Pidgeys started attacking Obsidian. He started to bleed.

Mightyena got on his feet and started biting and slashing at the Pidgeys attacking Obsidian, ignoring all the pain done to himself.

Larvitar, with it's right eye open, watched all of this carnage.

Mightyena and Obsidian fell to their knees with the Pidgeys still pecking, scratching, and clawing at them.

Larvitar gazed at them and realized their pain.

"This can't be how I'm going to end." Obsidian thought, " I never even got to start on my adventure to be a pokemon master."

Larvitar looked upon them with dread and started screaming. Then a white sphere started forming in front of his mouth and began growing.

Obsidian looked over at Larvitar and saw him charging his attack. Obsidian remembered back to his pokemon school days to see if he could remember what attack this was.

Then it hit him. But how could a Larvitar learn that strong of an attack?

The glowing ball in front of Larvitar turned into a huge white beam of light.

Obsidian quickly put his head down and told Mightyena to do the same.

The huge beam of light went right over them and knocked all of the Pidgeys at least half of a mile away.

The beam subsided and Larvitar passed out from exhaustion.

Obsidian quickly got on his feet and picked up Larvitar.

"Can you walk Mightyena?"

Mightyena nodded.

"Ok, lets get this little guy to the pokemon center."

Obsidian and Mightyena quickly ran back to Cherrygrove to go to the pokemon center. When they arrived to Cherrygrove, they were greeted by the same old man from before.

"Hey there youngster! What happened to you?" he asked

"We got attacked by a flock of Pidgeys and this little guy here suffered the most. We need to get to the pokemon center!"

"Oh my! Well hurry up, it's right this way!"

The two ran to the pokemon center along with Mightyena.

When they got there, Nurse Joy only had to look and see what had to be done.

"Chansey! Hurry and get the emergency room ready!" she ordered.

They all ran to the emergency room.

Obsidian put Larvitar on the bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to wait outside" Nurse Joy said

"Please! There must be something we can do to help!" Obsidian cried.

"I'm sorry. Just please wait out in the waiting room"

"Alright, just do what you can for him."

Nurse Joy nodded.

Obsidian looked at Larvitar one last time and went with the old man to the waiting room.

While in the waiting room a Chansey came out with some band-aids and some medicine for Mightyena.

"Thank you" Obsidian said.

"By the way, you never told me how u got away from those Pidgeys." the old man said

"That little Larvitar saved us."

"How?"

"He used Hyper Beam."

"Is it possible for a Larvitar that young to use a powerful move like that?

"I'm not sure but apparently so. You should have seen it."

After about half an hour, Nurse Joy came back out looking depressed.

"How is he?" Obsidian asked

"He's going to be fine but I'm afraid to say that he got a nasty scratch on his left eye." Nurse Joy said

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that he will be blind in his left eye."

Everyone was silent.

"Other than that, he will be perfectly fine."

Everyone had a sigh of relief.

"Now is this your pokemon?"

Obsidian didn't know what to say.

"If it's a wild pokemon then you should return it when it is done healing."

"And when will that be?"

"It should be in about an hour or two."

"Ok, I'll stay here."

"I should get going then." the old man said

"Thank you for everything." Obsidian said

The old man nodded then headed out the door.

After around an hour, Obsidian asked if he could see how Larvitar is doing.

"Sure. Follow me." Nurse Joy said

"Stay here boy." he said to Mightyena

He followed her to the room where Larvitar is being kept and was astonished to see him sitting up.

"Hey Larvitar, how are you doing?" Obsidian asked

Larvitar just looked at him then jumped onto him bursting into tears.

"He must be happy that he saved me from all those Pidgeys."

Larvitar started calming down.

"You're the one that was following me earlier today weren't you?"

Larvitar laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well it doesn't matter." Obsidian said

"You should be releasing him in a bit." Nurse Joy said

Obsidian stared at Larvitar and he stared right back.

After a minute or so Obsidian said "I've got a better idea"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have an extra poke ball hanging around?"

"Actually I have one right behind the counter. Let me go get it."

Nurse Joy left the room.

"Larvitar, how would you like to be my first pokemon?"

Larvitar gasped.

"I have a dream of becoming a pokemon master and to do that I need really strong pokemon like you to help me. What do you say?"

Larvitar grew a great big smile on his face and nodded.

Nurse Joy came back into the room with a poke ball.

Obsidian got the poke ball from Nurse Joy.

"It'll be great having you help me on my journey Larvitar."

Larvitar smiled one last time then disappeared inside the poke ball.

Obsidian walked into the waiting room to get Mightyena.

"Mightyena, lets go home to show mom our new friend."

Mightyena barked and the two walked out the door.


End file.
